Hopeless
by MyNewName-ImSoOriginal
Summary: Sam falls asleep in a movie theater and there's no way for Freddie to get her out. Secrets are revealed though sleep in this fanfic. Hopefully better than it sounds, this is my first one.
1. Out Like a Light

**Wow, my first fanfic. I've been reading different stories for months but never did write any because I didn't know how, but here I am. Now presenting my first SEDDIE fanfic. And I do apologize I have never seen Twilight before.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned iCarly, Sam and Freddie wouldn't have broken up in iLove You (I don't think they really did though). Sorry for the shortness, more 2 come.**

_Sam's POV_

I can't believe Carly is actually dragging me to this stupid movie. What nub would want to watch Twilight (A.N.-no offence to all twihards)? It's just a bunch of chiz with men who sparkle. WHO SPARKLES? But Carly didn't want to hear it so here we are with Frednub, Gibby, Wendy, and some dude Carly likes. She likes so many boys I don't even try to remember their names, just like my mom's boyfriends.

We all piled into the middle of the theater. I moved to the end, followed by Freddork, Wendy, Gibby, Dude, and Carly. After the trailers the movie started. All I see is Bella before I fall asleep.

_Freddie's POV_

Fantastic. I'm stuck at some dumb movie with nothing to do. To make things worse, Sam fell asleep as soon as the movie started. We usually mess with the people in front of us until the movie is over. I'll never tell anyone but I do have a small crush on Sam. Thinking of Sam what are those sounds she's making…..

_Sam's POV (Dream)_

I entered the dream that's all too familiar: Me & Freddie.

"Hey Sam, you know I love you right"

"Yes, Freddork"

We started kissing right about then. As time went on it became more passionate. He started sucking on my neck and I automatically moaned.

_Freddie's POV_

Is Sam….moaning? I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. I covered her hand with my mouth but that didn't work either. I can't just take her out of there. Oh gosh. This is hopeless


	2. What did she just say?

**I am so sorry for the wait. My mind was going cray from all the places I could take this story so I decided to make 2 different versions. What that means that at the end of the original story, there'll be an alternate version and thank you for all the subscriptions and reviews. I'll try to make this one longer**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own iCarly…now I'm depressed (and not a really good poet)**

**Continuing Freddie's POV**

'What the heck do I do now and why did we choose seats at the end of the row' I thought to myself. I shook her one more time and….Nothing. Oh gosh she's talking again…. Wait what did she just say?

**Sam's Dream**

"Oh Freddoof, I Love You" I say into his neck. I wish this was real but for now I have to settle for dream Freddie.

"Sam, I love you too, and I'm gonna ignore that this once" Dream Freddie says.

"Whatever", I say. He has about to kiss me again when I hear someone say "SAM" really loud.

"WHAT" I immediately reply pushing myself out of dream world. Bye Dream Freddie…...

I open my eyes to see Freddie (Real Freddie that is) about 5 inches away from my face. He looked kinda pale like that Jacob kid, or was it Edward; ehh who cares.

"You rang, Nub" I say extremely irritated he ruined my dream.

"umm- I-i-i-I want-ted to te-ll you" he stuttered. Although it was funny, it wasn't helping my mood.

"What do you want from me, or I will give you a phisbin so royal it outranks Prince William"

"Come with me and I'll explain everything" he stated, finally a real sentence. Usually I wouldn't do anything he would want me to but this'll be the only exception.

"Fine, but you have 5 minutes"

"It's not like we're going anywhere, look at Carly" he pointed to Carly and I saw her crying with her head on Dude's shoulder. He's right, we're not going anywhere anything soon. We jumped to the row behind us which was nearly empty and left the theater. We were outside the door when he turned me around and…..

**This is the part where I leave you hanging but promise to update sometime this week so see you guys later.**


End file.
